


Tonight

by patri6



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat thinks...that Will is a real special person.<br/>What happen tonight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my mother language, please be nice :)

Nat worked with Will for a long time. Almost six years.  
Nat was married and loved her husband when she met for first time Will.

Also she thought, Will Halstead was a very special guy with his red hair and his brilliant eyes. He had a sweet face and a cute smile.

He was good in his job. Now after all these years he was the best. Will was a fighter doctor, always trying the best for the patients. Every life saved was a joy and every life lost was a grief.

When Nat's husband died meanwhile she was pregnant, Will was the first one to be there for her.

\- Because you're my best friend, Nat-he said.

No one take care to Nat better than him.

\- You like him, Nat. He has only eyes for you.  
\- I'm a widow pregnant.  
\- ¿So?  
\- We are just friends.  
\- Yeah, whatever.

During that day Nat was watching him, and Will was shinning and smiling. Everybody loves him.

"Maybe you love Will too"

That was time to go ahead and being straight.

\- You, red, come here!  
\- where is the rush?-asked.  
\- dinner. Tonight.  
\- ¿Are you asking me for a date?  
\- You can put it in that way- She smiles.  
\- Okay. See you tonight, out of here, fancy dinner sweetheart.

Will walked away and she blushed.  
Nat wants to know the taste of his kisses...

Tonight.


	2. Owen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is babysitting Owen.

Owen was 4 month old and in fact he was a little warrior.  
Nat was exhausting and needed to get some rest.  
So, Will offer to care about baby Owen.

-It will be a short snap. I promise-said Natalie.  
-Don't worry. Take your time.

When Natalie goes to bed, Will holds the baby in his arms. He was still small and soft, he looks like Nat not to Jeff.

-What are you doing?

Hell, no. Helen was there.

-I'm babysitting.  
-I get this now.

Hell she is!

-No, I'm staying till Nat wakes up.  
-You are not his father, Will.  
-I'm not. But I care. For both of them.  
-Is my grandson-Will want to say "I'm his stepfather" but that probaby piss of Helen.  
-Nat asked to me. You are going to disturbes his dream. Please, go.

And finally Helen get out of there and Will passed all the time watching over the baby in his arms.  
Owen was a beautiful miracle.   
Then he opened his eyes and look straight to him.  
Eye contact. Will doesn't want to break the moment but Owen starts to cry and he singed a song.

One hour after, Nat woke up and watched Will and Owen sleeping together.

-Nat-Will was alert- he is okay.  
-I know.

She have a seat next to him.

\- You'll will a great dad one day.

Will kissed Nat's forehead.  
He looks to Owen and smiled. He was feeling owen like his own baby.


End file.
